Intervention
by ManditoryAuthor
Summary: After Azelf's life takes a tragic decline, Uxie and Mesprit decide to help out.
1. Parties

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Had this idea for a while now and decided to post it n here.**

* * *

"Uxie, are you _sure_ this has been going on?" Mesprit asked as she and her brother, Uxie, floated towards Lake Valor to see their elder brother, Azelf.

"Positive. A good friend of mine informed me of our elder brother's… _ahem_, poor behavior." Uxie replied as he and Mesprit crossed the invisible border between the route they were gliding above and Lake Valor. "I observed him for the past week and I can confirm that, unfortunately, he is doing the things I informed you of." Uxie finished. Mesprit frowned.

Mesprit was upset that her brother, one of the few people she looked up to as a young child, had taken such an unfortunate downfall. As they approached the cave in the middle of the lake, they noticed an inside light was on and heard loud snoring.

_Typical._ Mesprit thought. _His snoring always kept me up when we were little kids._

Uxie knocked on the side of the cave adjacent to the entrance.

"Azelf?" he asked. The snoring stopped and Azelf came floating out of the cave.

"Yo!" Azelf said, waving hello to his two siblings. "What brings you by?" he said, cracking his neck. Uxie and Mesprit frowned.

"Brother, we need to speak with you." Uxie stated.

"Sure." Azelf replied, leading them into the cave.

* * *

"_INTERVENTION?!_" Azelf screeched. The three siblings were now inside the brightly lit cave and speaking with each other.

"Yes, brother." Uxie replied. "We are concerned for your health. These wild parties you hold have to cease _immediately_. They've gotten out of hand." he finished, Azelf looking annoyed.

"Uxie, they're not an issue. They don't get out of hand." he replied. Mesprit looked both bewildered and angry when her brother answered Uxie.

"Azelf, how is a _lawn chair and dozens of empty cans_ in the lake _not_ out of hand?" she asked. Azelf's answer led to a groan from both Uxie and Mesprit.

"Hey, when you party hard, that kind of thing happens!" Azelf replied. Uxie slapped his forehead.

"Azelf, we and the rest of your family are concerned about you!" Uxie started. "Dad doesn't approve of your lifestyle, Groudon gets angry whenever we bring it up, Zapdos now sees you as a nuisance, Jirachi is a nervous wreck-" Uxie tried to continue, but Azelf interrupted him.

"So? Why should I care about what they think of me?" Azelf replied. "Why would they be concerned?" Mesprit spoke up.

"Azelf, your _health is in jeopardy!_" she shouted. "You know some humans can _DIE_ from this type of thing!" she said. Azelf rolled his yellow eyes.

"Again, so what? I'm not _HUMAN_." he said. Uxie spoke again.

"Azelf, though you're both a pokemon and extremely durable due to your importance to the world and legendary status, _YOU CAN STILL DIE!_" Uxie shouted. "If you die, game over. Nobody can move ever again." he finished. As a man of logic, Uxie figured that that would make Azelf stop his constant parties. However, Azelf still remained stubborn.

"You said i'm very durable, though." he replied. "It'll take probably one million nukes to kill me." he stated, smiling. Mesprit charged forward, grabbed Azelf by the shoulders, and began vigorously shaking him.

"_AZELF, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU'RE NEAR SIX-THOUSAND YEARS OLD!_" she shouted. Azelf got angry.

"_GET OUT OF MY FACE!_" Azelf roared, Mesprit floating away. Upset by his anger towards her, Mesprit floated away, sat down in the corner of the cave, and began silently crying. Unlike Mesprit, Uxie didn't think that Azelf was too far gone. He approached Azelf and asked him a few more questions.

"Azelf, my two inquiries to you are how hard do these parties get and how many people usually show up?" Uxie asked, Azelf smiling as he thought of the parties. He finally answered.

"_Well…_ it's _usually_ thirty-seven people, myself included. The most we had at one time was fifty people." he began. "They get pretty hectic, as you probably are aware." Azelf concluded, Uxie frowning as he thought of the strobe lights, insanely loud rap music, and shouts that originated from Lake Valor's cave usually at 2:00 AM.

"Do you clean up afterwards?" Uxie asked.

"_Kiiiiiiinda_." Azelf replied, scratching the back of his head. "One time I had to hose off the couch afterwards. Another time I had to clean up somebody's puke in the corner." he continued. "Want me to go on?"

"No thank you." Uxie replied, Mesprit getting up from the corner and floating over to her siblings.

"Azelf, _why do you do this?_" she asked. "When and why did it start?" she finished, Azelf thinking for a moment before responding. Azelf's hardened face softened as he replied.

"Well…" he began. "It all started when some buddies of mine suggested we throw a party. It kinda got out of hand from there on." he answered.

"No more parties." Uxie stated, his calm face appearing to calm down Azelf, too.

"No more parties." Azelf replied, grinning.

* * *

"Well, that went better than expected." Mesprit stated as she and Uxie floated out of Azelf's cave. Uxie nodded in agreement.

"Correct." he said. "And all it took was logic and reasoning from the both of us." Uxie finished, smiling. Mesprit continued.

"See? That's what siblings do for one another."

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"YOU TOLD US YOU'D STOP!"_


	2. Domestic Violence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have decided to continue this story and make it multiple chapters long.**

* * *

One week later, Uxie and Mesprit decided to visit Azelf again to check on him and to see if he had successfully stopped throwing wild parties. Doubt in the back of their minds told them "no", as Azelf's situation seemed pretty bad when they saw him last.

Unfortunately, their suspicions were confirmed when they reached Lake Valor from the forest that surrounded it and heard loud music blaring inside the cave and saw strobe lights flashing in all different directions from different angles out of the cave's mouth. Uxie slapped his forehead.

"Azelf, I thought you were better than this…" he said as he and Mesprit slowly floated towards the cave. They both began listening intently to the noises coming from the cave.

"GIMMIE THE STROBE LIGHT, PLEASE!" a loud, unfamiliar voice called from inside the cave. Shouts from all kinds of other pokemon followed with different reactions to the request.

"NO!" someone shouted.

"I'LL TAKE IT BY FORCE!" the first person shouted. An audible "_ooooh!_" came from everybody in the cave.

"_UH-OH! UH-OH!_ THAT BOY'S GOTTA _LIGHT!_" another voice shouted.

"_UH-OH! UH-OH!_ HE'S GOT THAT FLARE TAIL!" someone else yelled, referring to the second person who had spoken.

Immediately afterwards, several shouts erupted as something began to happen in the cave.

"OH! _OH!_" Azelf cheered. "_STARLY DOWN! STARLY DOWN!_" he hollered. From what Uxie and Mesprit could gather from the shouting, a fight broke out. A few seconds later, a Starly that had been caught on fire went flying out from the cave mouth and dove into the lake water to douse the flames. Both Azelf and a Charizard that had initiated the fight went running out from the cave mouth.

"WOAH! THAT BOY'S ON _FIRE!_" Azelf shouted, tossing a half-empty can of who-knows-what into the lake, it's contents starting to spewing about. Azelf and the Charizard high-fived and ran back into the cave. Uxie shook his head in disapproval. To him, it was obvious that Azelf was not in a right state of mind.

* * *

When the sun began to rise, the party ended and everybody left. The party had gone strong all night and trash was everywhere. Azelf was sound asleep on the floor. Uxie and Mesprit floated into the cave and woke him up. Uxie shook him awake.

"_No, Wooper, the paper towels are in the-_ oh hi!" Azelf said, darting up when he saw his two siblings. "How's it going?" he asked. Uxie shook his head in disapproval.

"Azelf, we know you had a party last night." he revealed.

"Prove it." Azelf replied.

"Someone caught on fire. Plus, there's trash everywhere." Uxie replied. Azelf's face turned pale. Mesprit had another outburst because of how upset she was becoming.

"_YOU TOLD US YOU'D STOP!_" she hollered, beginning to cry again. Uxie spoke to Azelf as he patted Mesprit's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Azelf, we were serious about having an intervention. Now, it seems like it's worse than before." Uxie stated. Azelf yawned and looked up at the ceiling, noticing a half-eaten piece of pizza nailed to the ceiling.

"Well… a piece of pizza nailed to the ceiling _is_ pretty bad…" Azelf admitted.

"Yeah, but a fight _isn't?_" Uxie asked. Azelf looked at Uxie angrily, the glare in his eyes showing a message of pure malice.

"If you two don't like my parties, then pretend they don't exist." Azelf stated, crossing his arms.

"Azelf, we've told you that your health is in harm's way." Uxie replied, trying to reason with his brother. Azelf's reply made him aggravated.

"I told you: I. Don't. _Care._" Azelf replied. Mesprit began crying harder. Her tears drew Azelf's attention. He glanced over at her.

"Mesprit, are you OK?" Azelf asked. Before she verbally answered, she ran from Uxie and tightly hugged Azelf.

"AZELF, WE CARE ABOUT YOU! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELF! _PLEASE!_" Mesprit cried, tightly hugging her brother. Azelf patted her head instead of hugging her back, something Uxie took mental note of as Azelf not returning Mesprit's hugs like he usually did. To Uxie, it became clear that Azelf was exhausted from partying too hard. As expected, he passed out while Mesprit hugged him.

"Azelf!" Mesprit cried out in surprise as Azelf went limp.

"He's not dead." Uxie said. "He's exhausted. He just passed out."

"What do we do with him?" Mesprit asked.

"Gently place him down somewhere. We'll discuss things with him when he wakes up eventually." Uxie replied. "We should discuss what to say to him. This _has_ to stop."

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"How are we going to stop them from coming?"_


	3. Restraint

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed this project I decided to work on. :)**

* * *

Azelf woke up in the evening, immediately darting up and beginning to panic.

"AAH! THE HOUSE IS A MESS AND THE PARTY'S GONNA START ANY TIME SO-" Azelf began, but cut himself off when he noticed Uxie and Mesprit watching him freak out. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly at them.

"Oh." he said. "Hello."

"Azelf, we need to have a word with you _immediately._" Uxie replied, crossing his arms. Azelf tried to change the subject.

"Guys, i'm gonna have another party, so could you just… y'know… _go?_" he stated, a worried look growing on his face.

"No." Uxie replied. "The parties stop _tonight,_ Azelf. This has spun so far out of control that it's a variable that _cannot_ be ignored any longer." he finished, Azelf getting annoyed again.

"_I SAID GET OU-_" Azelf started, but was cut off when Mesprit mentally pinned him to the ground, Azelf seemingly being spiked to the ground.

"Agh! Mesprit, are you for real?!" Azelf shouted. Mesprit kept a stoic face as she answered her brother.

"Azelf, i'm going to keep you pinned until you cooperate and agree to shut this thing down." she stated.

"Let me go." Azelf said.

"No." Mesprit replied.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"_Let me go._" Azelf said, raising his voice. "So many people are going to beat the snot out of me if I don't throw this party."

"We'll take care of them, Azelf. Right now, i'm going to concern myself with driving away the people who will be arriving." Uxie replied. Mesprit looked over at Uxie.

"How are you going to stop them from coming?" Mesprit asked. "I forgot."

"I'm going to gather the crowd of partygoers outside and open my eyes." Uxie replied. Azelf's own eyes widened.

"UXIE, ARE YOU _CRAZY?!_" Azelf shouted. "_YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLETELY WIPE THEIR MEMORIES?!_" he screeched. Uxie looked over at him.

"No, Azelf, I am going to remove their memories of the parties." Uxie said. "I can do that." he stated. Azelf seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine then, Uxie. Do it if you're gonna have Mesprit pin me here." Azelf replied, grumbling under his breath in annoyance. Uxie smiled.

"I intend to to." he replied.

* * *

Hours later, Uxie returned from outside the cave. Mesprit had finished leaning up the inside of the cave and had piled the trash into seven different piles. Azelf was still mentally pinned to the ground by Mesprit.

Despite carrying the title of the Being of Willpower, it was possible for Uxie and Mesprit to restrain Azelf using their own psionic abilities if absolutely needed. Azelf could do the same to Uxie and Mesprit, though he would take their will away altogether if he wanted to. He could have broken out of the psychic suppressant Mesprit held him in very easily, though he was too tired to use his common sense and break out of it.

"Azelf." Uxie said, floating over to Azelf. "The pokemon who attend your parties have had any memories of your parties removed. You won't be able to have them anymore." Uxie revealed. Azelf frowned.

"Uxie, i'm just going to tell everybody about the parties again and have more of them, so too ba-" Azelf tried to say, but he was cut off once again when Uxie opened his eyes, deleting any memories Azelf had of the parties he threw. Mesprit released her psychic hold on him.

Azelf floated upwards lazily while blinking his eyes slowly, looking at both of his siblings.

"Huh?" Azelf asked. "What happened? I feel tired." he said. Uxie crossed his arms again. Mesprit smiled warmly. Azelf placed his hand against his chin and looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment as if in thought. A second later, he spoke.

"Eh, who cares why i'm tired." Azelf said, shrugging. Uxie looked over at Mesprit.

"Mesprit, he's back." Uxie said, smiling. Mesprit smiled as well.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
